


Dalton Academy Chimeras — Author's Notes and References

by Basileus_Monomakhos



Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basileus_Monomakhos/pseuds/Basileus_Monomakhos
Summary: The author's notes part of the work Dalton Academy Chimeras.Currently incomplete.
Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318634





	1. On 'Teenage Wolf'

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains the author's notes, brief explanations, listed references and needed annotations of my work Dalton Academy Chimeras.
> 
> The order of the note would follow the order of the chapters.

The whole series was started by an idea: What will happen if we swap the TW characters into Glee? And the final results for me is this.

The chapter titles is obviously a parody of the song name and the name of TW.

There are continuity issues regarding this chapter and the ones following it. That's because I wrote this much earlier and then decided to expand this into a whole series. I mostly fixed the incompatible parts, but some minor one still exists because solving them requires changing the entire plotline and I have no intentions doing so.

The plotline of this chapter was base on Glee S2E6, and the NDs visiting Dalton part was added to, well, introduced characters.

Regarding the position of Scott and Jackson: The most straightforward answer would be I don't ship Stiles and Scott together yet the plotline requires it. And if analyzing deeper into the story one would realized that there's actually no Finn equivalent in TW universe (just imagine Finn meeting werewolves...), and there's similarities with Finn or Puck in both of them, and I simply chose the current combination. Also, since Lydia in this series is basically Quinn and Rachel combined, adding Glee canon into this, and you'll get my choice. Finally, the most prominent face cast of Derek Seigerson is... Colton Haynes, and I need this connection.

The _Teenage Dream_ performance is taken from the version in the show directly.

Finally the unnamed blond Warbler: Jon. Not Logan nor Jeff. As in Dalton canon they were both absent during the performance.


	2. On 'Don't Cry For Me, Argent...'

Chapter title is, of course, a parody of the song "Don't Cry For Me Argentina". There's no real connection with any Argent, in fact aside from Allison and Kate no other Argents would even make an appearence, and Chris would only be mentioned.

Loosely based on Glee S2E8, from now on Dalton canon characters will appear.

Overly wealthy Whittemores: Basically canon, explained in later chapters.

The marriage: the plotline requires as such, as explained before.

Why Caroline Whittemore is single: Again, plotline. It'll be explained in later chapters.

What happened to the McCall parents: They are not officially divorced. Rafael McCall is supposed to be a mythology professor in this universe, he may appear later.

Chihuahua: It's the closest I can get to chimera, which would be weird to appear in everyday conversation.

Various Mieczysław jokes, both in this chapter and later ones: It's not even a popular name in Poland, can you blame me?


	3. On 'Warblers From Paradise'

Title is a parody of the lyrics of _Rio_ , a song used in the chapter, but the specific line was cut.

The plotline was heavily influenced by Glee S2E9.

Logan's reaction to the proposed set list: His suggestions were genuine, but he just didn't care about whatever feelings may be hurt by that.

 _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ : The song will be used again, in time...

 _Hungry Like A Wolf_ : That's obvious. Plus the mash-up actually appeared in Glee S3E15.

Sebastian's action: He tried to use friendliness to gain an alliance. Nothing more. Later on we saw he took his he further until he showed his true colours.

 _Just A Dream_ : I was hesitant to use the song, because I believe it belongs to Logan. But I can't find a better alternative so the song was kept.


	4. On 'Desdichado'

Chapter title means unlucky or unhappy in Spanish, but in Sir Walter Scott's novel _Ivanhoe_ , the word was taken to mean disinherited.

Kazimierz: Taken from Casimir III the Great of Poland. Is also the name of the Jewish quarter of Krakow.

Nicephorus: The bringer of victory in Greek. We'll see what that means.

Corey and his bad taste in men: TW canon, I should say.

Dwight Houston: His antics was taken from Dalton canon description directly. Spoiler, he'll be in Dalton later.

 _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy:_ The song is in the Warblers album, but was cut from Glee S2E15.

 _Werewolves Of London_ : One word. Genius.

Aconitum: Less formally, wolfsbane.

Bacon stash: Canon, I suppose?

Slushie: More Heather's than Glee's.

The Pavarotti metaphor: As in canon, it referred to Dalton being a cage.


	5. On 'Ivory And Jasper'

Title is an allusion to a line in _The Picture Of Dorian Gray_ , which is "The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history." originally.

The second paragraph is an interpolation of an interview of Darren Criss or Grant Gustin, sadly I can't remember who exactly.

 _Uptown Girl_ : The song is used in pure irony, a group of prep school boys singing about being downtown men...

Dwight Houston: Again, my poor attempt to insert supernatural-related references in the chapter.

Julian Larson-Armstrong: Yes, he'll be there... And all hell will break loose for once...

Wesley: If the Warblers must crown a captain, he'll be Wesley Montgomery. Two years older than our main pair, he will play an important role, just as he had played one before.

Wes-Logan frenemyship: Dalton canon, I believe.

 _La La Land_ : One of those Sebastian jokes.

 _Les Misérables:_ The reason Logan said it's a disaster is that they started a fan made production, and their chosen Enjolas, Reed, fell down from the barricade, hurting himself in the process and turned the musical into a comedy.

 _Cruel Intentions_ : Another Sebastian puns, albeit a more... cruel one.

Sebastian's set list: _RENT_ is a must have, and _Glad You Came_ is basically Sebastian's song.

Theo's set list: A classical Warblers set list, taken from the Warblers official album.

 _Bills, Bills, Bills_ as a sing-off song: That song is surprisingly easy to rearrange into a sparring duet, tested by myself.


	6. On 'Silly Love Songs'

Title and storyline from Glee S2E12, although the story is kinda broken and I failed to fix it...

 _Godspell_ : Both Logan's and Wes' face cast ( Hunter Parrish and Telly Leung respectively) starred in the 2011 revival.

Sebastian and Logan's conversation: This part can be confusing. Essentially Sebastian wanted not Stiles in person but rather the split of Steo; Logan knew that and intended to defuse the rivalry, implied that Stiles can't exactly stay long in Dalton anyway, so Sebastian's intervention would be useless; Sebastian, knowing nothing about Logan's true intentions, took the bait.

 _Runnin' Home To You_ : This is the song Sebastian wrote... for Julian.

Flashback to the lacrosse game: Many references existed here.

Logan's advice: He's not exactly genuine, rather pushing for a favour, and distracting his main opponent.

 _Dark Side_ : The song for TW canon Theo, I must say.

Tara Raeken and the tragic backstory: Yes, it is abrupt to appear here, but it's vital to push the story forward.

Corey's disastrous Valentine's Day: A mix of TW canon Corey and Glee canon Blaine.

Mountain ash lacrosse stick: I think a similar equipment appeared somewhere in TW?

Dobranoc: Polish. "Good night."

Do jutra: Polish. "See you tomorrow."

Raspberry hairspray: Glee canon reference.

Sebastian's armistice: He thought he won already and was parading his victory in Theo's face.

 _West Side Story_ : Sharks and Jets were feuding, Tony and Maria fell in love, hardship ensued, Tony died.

 _The Fantasticks_ : Huckelbee and Bellomy pretend to be feuding, Matt and Luisa fell in love, hardship ensued, they got married.


	7. On 'Ethanol'

Chapter name is, of course, a word play. Ethanol is the official name of spirits, or alcohol in everyday vocabulary. Also a play of the name Ethan, who played a quite unpleasant part here.

(In German, though, the word Ethan refers to the chemical ethane in English, which is related to English word ethanol. Part of the reason why I chose the German-origin surname Steiner.)

Lydia the party princess: TW canon. Since the Glee canon of Rachel does not appeal to me in S2E14.

Liquor loving Warblers: Sebastian's love for alcohol was heavily implied in Glee canon but never said outright which type he actually likes. I coined Logan's part myself, but there may be a scene regarding this in Dalton canon that I overlooked.

Navigator: Let's face it, really, that old jeep of Stiles' really lack of any appeal here, since the Whittemores could afford a better car for Stiles in this verse. So I picked Kurt's car.

Batman: He usually use ginger soda to replace champagne he drinks, at least that's what I read.

Scarf: Yes, again, me and my lame references...

Tipsy Lydia hitting on Theo: Taken from Glee canon Rachel.

Hard to spot puns: First, god in Greek is theos, and most people alive today with the English name Theo have their names originated from Greek. Second, Echinacea, a flower that actually could protect one's throat, has it's name quite close to Echidna, the mother of Chimera.

Martini: ....

Elphaba: It just popped into my mind when I wrote this, and I have no idea where that came from.

Theo and Malia bounding: TW canon.

 _When I Get You Alone_ : Really, that song is for parties, not Gap stores.

 _I Want You Back_ : Never thought of it as a duet, but that somehow worked.

"Is that scripted?" : Jesse St. James, on Finchel kissing on the stage.

Finally, no one, absolutely no one, can be better than Ewan McGregor in _Moulin Rouge!_ , at least in the musical movies category.


	8. On 'Animals'

Chapter title is a reference to the song _Animal_ used here. Also a hidden reference to TW.

The chapter was supposed to be set entirely in the past, but then I decided to leave some information here in author's notes, and I needed the main storyline to progress as well, so it became something like this.

"Sing, my angels of music!" : The Phantom of Opera.

 _Candles_ : I found it strange that Kurt and Blaine sung a break-up song during the very beginning of their relationship, almost as if it's a bad prophecy, almost.

Kate's surname: I don't want her connection with Allison be too obvious, so I took the liberty to change her surname. Chastel was the surname of the one who allegedly killed the infamous _la bête du Gevaudan_.

Nogitsune: Simply the transcription of Japanese 野狐 here, no deeper meanings.

Eyebrows: Sorry, I laughed.

Cinnamon: I believe it's a fitting spice for Theo. Also, what Sebastian said about Ottoman harem is true.

Jackson and Lydia fighting: It's not about fashion, of course. It's about Jackson's sexuality and it's influence on their position.

 _Take Me Or Leave Me_ : Now we can see why Stiles decided to sing that song during that train wreck party...

 _Popular/Rainbow High_ duet: I always thought these two songs would be great for a mash-up.

Stiles' outfit: It's not any reference. Rather, I put that together myself.

Logan's out-of-character act: He's not exactly caring about Theo, he just need Theo to be in his best state to perform. He wanted to win as well, despite him not wanting to care about the Warblers, he actually do care.

Miguel: I may or may not misspelled the name, but it's just a name which holds no real importance... excuses, excuses...

Kurt Hummel: Kurt do means wolf in Turkish, but the name Kurt Hummel is German, which has a much different meaning.

Blaine Anderson: The name is most likely Irish, Gall Goídel to be exact, so I used the Irish explanation. Not that it matters.

Thad: No, don't ask me why he is the bartender.

Sebastian's knowledge regarding alcohol: I always believe someone like Sebastian would have class and taste in alcoholic beverages, so I wrote that. Also, it's all true from personal experiences, except for beginners in whiskey they shouldn't be drinking Yamazaki 18, try Hibiki 12 for that.

 _Smooth Criminal_ : You can take Seb out of the sexual tension, but you can't take the sexual tension out of Seb...

"prescendo" : Grant Gustin sang it like that in the official recording.

Steiners: May be influenced by the Brightman twins, only even more evil. Their arc mostly taken from the Jesse St. James storyline.

That spaghetti line: I think I heard of that as a joke somewhere, I can't recall though...

Fenrisulfr: Old Norse, literally "wetland wolf", a figure in Norse mythology who devoured Odin during the Ragnarok.

Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat: Latin. The phrase itself was present in _Aeneid_ , I quote it from Pliny the Younger, but it seems that the term is mostly popular among the armed forces, which I didn't know writing the chapter.


	9. On 'The Wild Fox'

Chapter title is the translation of Japanese 野狐 (nogitsune).

Warbler is the common name of many similar species, and those species are not necessarily closely related. I assume Pavarotti was a true(Sylviidae) Warbler.

Puerto Rican pride float: sorry, can't help myself.

Mein Gott: German, my god. I used German because it sounds better than English or French.

Jackson's car: I have to admit I know nothing about cars, so I just picked an aesthetically pleasing Porsche.

Stiles' outfit: coined by myself. Phrygian hat is a symbol of freedom.

Wolf in Armenian: best transcribed as gayl.


	10. On 'Apotheosis'

Chapter title means "to become a god" in Greek. Also a pun.

 _Rent_ and _Godspell_ : Telly Leung, the portrayer of Wes, starred in both shows, as well as in _In Transit_ , an a cappella musical. Also, Hunter Parrish, face cast of Logan, starred in _Godspell_ as well.

Stephen Schwartz: His most renowned works includes _Godspell_ , _Pippin_ , _Wicked_ , _Der Glöckner von Notre Dame_ and _Enchanted_.

Deucalion: I don't recall him having a surname in TW canon, so I invented one myself. Louping means "sons/descendants of Lupus(which means wolf in Latin)" in Old Frankish, roughly identical to the modern Spanish surname López.

Warblers' tradition: Noted by Blaine in Glee S5E11

Son-of-Echidna: Chimera.

Après moi, le déluge!: French. Literally means "after me, the flood". Most commonly attributed to King Louis XV Of France. I personally translate it as "the flood may come when I'm dead for all I care"

Theocracy: an easily spotted pun, in different degrees of translation could be noted as "ruled by clergy", "ruled by god" or "ruled by Theo".

Espionage of the Warblers and the NDs: alludes the TW canon.

Sebastian's insults: Tailored for the likes of Lydia. Wilhelmina is the female form of William, rufus means red or redhead in Latin and William Rufus was an allegedly homosexual/bisexual King of England. Oliver Queer is of course, a parody of Oliver Queen, also a reference that Colton Haynes, portrayer of Jackson, also starred in _The Arrow_ (Although as Roy Harper, not Oliver Queen.). Pseudo-Demetrius is a reference of False Dmitry of Russia, who was most likely a Polish minor nobleman who claimed to be Dmitry Ivanovich, son of Tsar Ivan the Terrible, and later seize the Russian throne as Tsar Dmitry I with Polish support.

Larson: Be patient, he'll be there...

Shut Up And Raise Your Glass: Taken from _Moulin Rouge!_ the musical. Basically a mash up of _Raise Your Glass_ , _Shut Up And Dance_ and _I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)._


End file.
